Safe In My Heart
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: Every month she rubs her stomach and smiles as she feels kicks and movements. Frowning and crying when she hears whispers and lies coming from those who come and do the same thing, just older. But instead of enjoying this beauty of life, they come and take it away. Forcefully removing the child even when it's not ready. But yet she is the bad one, the bad influence on the children.


She was the type of person no mother wanted for their child to be. The kind of young women to so easily give her love to a man, unprotected, and be burdened with life so early. Not even done with her proper education, every month, coming in and people giving her looks while her brother defends her pride. Defends her from the truth and says, _"What's done is done." _Every month she rubs her stomach and smiles as she feels kicks and movements. Frowning and crying when she hears whispers and lies coming from those who come and do the same thing, just older. But instead of enjoying this beauty of life, they come and take it away. Forcefully removing the child even when it's not ready. But yet she is the bad one, the bad influence on the children. Not even the stress of being a mother when the baby is born could bring her down as she quickly did what she had to do, trying hard to get a babysitter to take care of the child when she's in school, and making up those 7 hours of lost time to play with the child until he falls asleep. To watch him grow from just a small newborn to a little ball of energy. Not able to form words as he drags himself away. But brought to tears from her own brother, when stress gets to him, screaming that the child is an burden to the family, saying that this child did not ask to be bought into the world. That on her own selfish act of wanting to be a mother so bad bought this young boy into the world and she didn't even think twice about how it would effect their parents, affect him. He may be this child's uncle but it didn't matter, he wasn't going to miss school for this child. He wasn't going to do anything for this child. This child meant nothing to him, nothing to his family. Only to her, only to her did this child truly matter. That this child is dead to him. Something both she and him know that he could never take back. He never said for her to get pregnant with the child, and this causes tears and hateful words to be spread among the two. The child didn't mean to cause such arguments between the family, it wasn't his fault. It was true, he never asked to be born. But as his uncle would constantly tell everyone, what's done is done. It wasn't like he could crawl back inside his mother, now could he? No, he was already out. Already learning. But even breaking the chain with her brother, the mother holds on to her child and sings to him softly, holding in sobs that time to time, leaked out. This of course, worries the child and he just, unknowingly, looks up at his mother and starts patting her face softly and this is when she notices that tears found there way out her eyes. She falls to the floor, gripping onto the child tightly. Stress is starting to get to this mother now. Stress of losing her family. She already lost her brother, what makes her think that her mother and father wouldn't do the same? The man who claimed that he loved her, left her the moment he found out she was with child, so she couldn't even go to him and it breaks her heart. It breaks her heart that she's truly alone now. She has no family, even though they claim that they're here for her, they'll leave her soon. The father left, the uncle left. Everyone will leave. She cried herself to sleep with the child wide awake in her arms, sitting up as he messes with his own hands. The uncle comes in, just to make sure she's home. The child looks up and smiles seeing his face, the teeth that came in showing as well. He starts crawling, making weird noises in the process and the other can't help but smile, even if slightly. The child goes and stands up, with the help of his uncles pants. He chuckles, still looking down at the child before slowly picking him up. He looks at his face and he could see so much of his sister, the mother of this child that he's holding, in his face. Holding the child close, he starts putting the child to sleep as the child rest his face on his uncle's shoulder, his eyes wide, but it wasn't long before his eyes got heavy and soon enough the child was asleep. Peacefully. The uncle leaves the room, taking the child with him, walking to his own room. He lays down on the bed and the child moves slightly but is still deep in slumber. He pats down the little hairs on the child's little head, tears filling his eyes. Tears that he didn't even notice till one fell. Fell on that tiny cheek. After that, it wouldn't stop... _no..._ it couldn't stop. That overwhelming feeling that he couldn't describe. He could feel his heart grow heavy, tightened up from this sensation. He started thinking of all these emotions and when he finally got to the source of why he was feeling this way, he knew what this emotion was.

It was guilt.

Guilt came and wrapped itself around his heart tightly, he was sure that it would bust. These tears wouldn't stop flowing and he wanted to scream. Scream as loud as he could, but not wake the child. He knew this would be impossible since if he was going to scream, he would wake everyone and their damn mother. This feeling came and made a home in his heart and all he could whisper was an _"I'm sorry..." _over and over again as he held his nephew, his only nephew close to himself. The nephew that he said was dead to him, that he doesn't need to be burdened with this responsibility. Yes over all, this wasn't his son, he didn't need to be here for the child. But here he was, crying because he knew, knew for a fact, that if something happened to the mother, the grand parents would put the child in a foster home. No. He wouldn't allow that. He would protect this child with his life if he would. Something told him to, this child was special, yes indeed. He needed to protect this child from anyone ever using him, or harming him. He couldn't allow that, correction, he _wouldn't _allow that. Not when he's around. He kept whispering, _I love you _and an _I'm sorry_ to the child before his heavy tear-filled lids put him to sleep. The next morning, the mother wakes up, expecting to see the life of her child in her arms. But he's gone and this fills her with panic. How did she lose a child? Suddenly, a loud noise and laughing is heard as, the door being wide open, the child crawls by with her brother chasing after it, playing with the child. She stares, but he doesn't notice as he continues walking after the child, saying, _"Come here little man, I'm gonna' get you!" _She gets up, walking towards the door and calls out to him. Just when he picks up the child, he turns to her. Emotions from last night come back to him as he goes to her and hugs her, child in the middle. She has no clue what's happened. For a while, her brother had not one interaction with his nephew and she was beginning to lose hope he'd ever. But this, seeing him laugh with the child, and watching the child laugh in return. This made her angry, happy but also very confused. All at the same time. He says something, but she doesn't fully understand it due to him sounding as if he was crying. Crying? Her brother? No. Couldn't be. But when she pulls away from him, she sees tears staining his face and her shoulder wet. She can't stand to see him cry, so she wipes the tears off his face with her thumb before grabbing both sides of his face, bringing him down so she could kiss his forehead. She tells him that she forgives him, but it may take awhile for her heart to heal. He understands this and the child laughs. When they pay attention, they realize that the child is just looking at his reflection, waving and smiling. They both laugh at this, the brother holding onto the child slightly longer before handing him over to his mother. But before, he whispers in the child's ear, _"You'll be in my heart... always..." _He gives the child to his mother, and she takes him, smiling widely as she walks away, laughing with him. The mother brings the child to her room, singing a soft lullaby, smiling slightly.

"_Clouds will rage in..._

_Storms will race in... _

_But you will be..._

_Safe..._

_In my arms..._

_Rains will pour down..._

_Waves will crash all around..._

_But you will be..._

_Safe..._

_In my arms..._

_Castles they may crumble..._

_Dreams may not come true..._

_But you are never all alone..._

_Cuz I will always..._

_...always love you..."_

* * *

SOBS GREATLY IN A BLOODY BATHTUB AND OLLIES OUT INTO THE SUN. I have no clue where I was going with this in all honesty... like... of course, it's about Furiae, Caim and Nowe but yeah. Still had no clue. This was just all tons of idea's mashed into one. Yeah, so what, I made Inuart a dick WUT. I got inspired to write this from the song _In My Arms _by _Plumb _and _You'll Be In My Heart _by _Phil Collins_. I think of my own nephew listening to those songs. I know this FF sucks because of me not knowing where it was going but ~R&R thanks~ Oh and btw, if Drakengard belonged to me, don't you think there would be a losts of f****ing? 8| Yeah, it's not mine. Neither are the songs whoosh.


End file.
